Some arrangements for providing variable swirl vanes in engine intake ports are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,777 and 4,432,312, the latter filed jointly with David A. Stevens. Selective control of location and volume of flow in an intake port is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,334. All of these patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.